


Majestic Queen

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Fanart, Graphics, Wallpaper, fanedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Gwendoline Christie wallpaper.





	Majestic Queen

  
[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/184084059022/majestic-queen-full-size) - [Full size](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy/art/Majestic-Queen-Gwendoline-Christie-793208656)


End file.
